Broken
by bluefirerock
Summary: being broken doesn't mean...you are hopeless already...it's the way through finding new hope.


BROKEN

**BROKEN**

I wanted you to know that I love the way you left

I wanna hold you high and stir your pain away

I keep your photographs and I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and stir your pain

The match has won…

…But it's not him who won the game, his opponent manage to steal the last points. And now it's …over.

He can't believe it but yes, It's real… He hopes that it was just a bad dream , but then he come up to his senses, everything is real. He wants them to blame him for being careless during the match, but no one did. The team just walks away disappointed but showing their cheery smile at him telling him that "it's okay, you did your best ochibi". He stand there at the court absorbing what had happened. He felt alone and frivolous.

Busy blaming himself, he didn't even think that there is still someone who cares for him. It's a girl with auburn pig-tailed hair, whose hips always wobbles as she swing her racket and who's always there in his matches, to cheer and give support to him. She walks towards him, tears falling in her chocolate brown eyes, making it so brilliant under the dark blue sky.

He looked at her for a moment and walk away from her, he doesn't want to see her cry. But she followed him.

"Ryoma-kun" was the only words she managed to say.

"…"

"R-Ryoma-k-k-kun, are you alright?" She asked with a concerned look.

"What are you doing here?" he said trying to make his voice placid

"…" She just stared at him with stream of tears still in her face.

"Leave me alone" he said, anguish rising within him. _I don't want her to get hurt. She's the reason why I don't want to lose on my matches… But whatever I do, I'm still the reason why tears never leave her face._

"You're still the best tennis player Ryoma-kun. I admire you…"She held out her hand showing her tennis ball with Ryoma's face drawn in it. "You know, when I practice, I use this ball… and I remember how good you are, your stunts, your moves and techniques are stunningly amazing. They're great!

"Mada-mada dane"he said. "You're just trying to lighten my mood, but that isn't enough to convince me… Those words are nonsense." Those words just escape his mouth, he doesn't mean to say those rude words to her. It's the other way around; he just can't tell her exactly that _her presence is enough to make him relax and calm._

Coz I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away…

You're gone away you don't feel me in here

In my arms…

"Ryoma-kun, why do you hate me so much?" she cried. The words Ryoma has just said seems to hurt her more, tears still gleaming in her eyes.

He was shocked by what she said. He wants to argue, to tell her how much he needs her, but he can't, seems like there's something that cease his crave to declare his feelings for her.

"_Damn, this pain is killing me…it's harder than I expected."_ He thought to himself, still controlling his emotions. _" I don't like this feeling, I can't even look at her. I can't find any words that won't hurt her but will make her know that I have to go…"_

" _Go home, Ryuzaki" _he said as he turned his back to her and started to walk away from her.

"G-G-Go home?!" She said furiously. "I won't go home until you answered my question!"

"Oh, You need my answer then, well yes I hate you…" those words came out from his mouth, cold as ice.

"You hate me? How? Why?" She was so confused of what's happening." I thought you would say-"

"You thought I will say I love you, didn't you? Well, now you know that I don't loved you Ryuzaki."

Those sharp words pierce her heart. It weakens her, and her knees seem frail, it can no longer support her weight making her shake and loss her balance.

Her tongue seems to be tied for a moment; she can't manage to utter any words. After gaining all the courage, she managed to mutter "I don't care if you don't love me, nor I care if you hate me… the only thing I knew is that…I love you Ryoma-kun"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks as he absorbed what she had just said. He thought,_ " This girl is really crazy. How can she manage to tell me that she loves me, though I told her that I hate her. I must cease my emotion before it became uncontrollable and will make me reveal what I really feel for her."_

"Why do you love me that much? You're so stupid Sakuno! Can't you understand I don't like you" his voice quivering so much that the words are barely audible. But in his thoughts, he wants to vociferate that _he must say those words to end her agony and say sorry…_ In every harsh word he says to her, his heart seems to be pierced a million times…

"I don't believe you… I know you're just lying," She said, now a bit stronger.

She knew exactly how he felt for her, but the main reason why he insist that he doesn't love her remains unknown…

Then worse it's over now and we can breath again

I wanna hold you high and stir my pain away

Less over love to look and no one left to find

I wanna hold you high and stir your pain

'Coz I'm BROKEN when I'm open

And I don't feel right got I'm strong enough

'Coz I'm BROKEN when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away…

That thought made her gain new hope… Now she knows what to do, to make Ryoma unleash his real emotions to her. She stands up and walk towards him. Then she hugged him tightly and whispered "I love you, Ryoma-kun…"

After hearing those words, he can no longer cease his feelings for her. He pulled her closer to her, securing her in his arms. Then he gave a soft and tender kiss…

"_Kami-sama, is this what you really want to happen? I'm so broken… I can no longer carry this burden; it's so much pain hurting the one I love. I want to protect her with all my strength. I want to be the person who will dry her tear-drenched face and make her smile everytime she cries… But tonight all those dreams would vanish. And tonight will be my last good-bye…"_

"Ryoma-kun" she said in her soft sweet voice.

"Ssssshhh, Sakuno, you don't have to say anything… I'm so sorry for giving you so much pain and I know loving me is hell for you- Sorry for being so shallow…"

"No, Ryoma … I don't experience hell in loving you… Yeah, I actually suffered so much pain because of you, but I don't care… I never care for my self. I only care for you… I love you Ryoma. I would die if - you-… if you would…"

"I won't let you die… you're my life, I would die with you. I will always be with you whenever you need me… But I have to let you go. I don't deserve you… There are lots of things I have to prove first before I can finally be with you…I have to go in a place where I can find myself without you… I love you my dear Sakuno, and that is forever… Goodbye…"

A/N:second fanfic...hehe...plz review...i really like this song broken by evanecensce..

disclaimer:i do not own the prince of tennis...


End file.
